υɴғαdιɴɢ reмιɴιѕceɴce
by Oceania-Chuu
Summary: {Punk!England X Reader} [Name] [Surname] was a childhood friend with Arthur Kirkland. Arthur had to leave for family matters, and this saddens [Name]. They were bound to meet again someday, just when?


(Name) (Surname) at the age of 5 was already contented with her life. "It feels like a dream..." she would always say. Because of the little boy across the street and was two years older than her! Would life get better..? Or worse..? Let's see!

"Hahaha! Arthur, I got you wet!" the happy girl said with laughter as she held the garden hose firmly. While the boy on the other hand, was soaked wet but not angry at all, instead he was smiling. "I'll get you back for this!" the blond boy said with laughter too.

"Eh? How? I got the garden hose idiot!" (Name) said smiling. But Arthur was too quick for her to see and soon Arthur had the hose in his hands. "Amazed?" "B-But how!?" she said annoyed. "I guess I'm just too quick for you, love." He said and sprayed (Name) with some water.

Arthur had known a lot of strategies in this game far more than (Name), considering he was older. Except he doesn't know one that the little girl would use. "Hey! Y-you got me wet…" the little girl said as she started fake crying. "H-huh? (Name)? Are you okay?" Arthur asked her while slowly approaching her and hose in hand.

When Arthur was close enough… (Name) quickly got the hose from his hands then sprayed water unto his mouth. Making the blond haired boy choke on garden water. "Damn you, (Name)!" the boy said happily as he chased his new friend. But the next day, you never guessed what happened…

The next morning, (Name) skipped happily to Arthur's house but saw an awful lot of boxes on the front porch. Just then she spotted her friend and quickly approached him. "What's with the boxes, Artie?" she questioned. "(Name), I know it's hard to believe but were moving away…" he said with sadness in his voice.

The little girl couldn't help the little tears that were forming on her now watery-eyes.  
She sobbed and hugged her friend closely. "It couldn't be..." she said. Soon, the Kirkland family was ready to leave their home .But (Name) didn't approve of that.

The car engine started making noise signaling, that they were about to leave. The Kirkland family boarded the car except Arthur, who was comforting his friend. "Look, (Name) . Everything will be alright. Nothing can break our bond. Look here, I even made you something to remember me by…" he said sadly.

A guitar pick- shaped necklace with an emerald stone was placed in her hands. Arthur's dad was calling him to board the car right now. Arthur was so sad that no one could even describe the sadness that he was feeling. He boarded the car but not without one last goodbye hug for his best friend.

He hugged her close. "Good bye (Name)... Just look at the necklace to remember me by…" as he smiled ever so innocently. But still, (Name) didn't approve of him leaving. "Iggy… please don't leave… It's so hard to find a friend like you…" she cried.

"I know, I know. Though I can't leave my family… I'm sure we'll meet again someday… Good bye (Name). Until we meet again!" he said and slowly walked towards the car. A few minutes later, the car moved, (Name) was quietly chasing the car but not until the car started to pick up speed while (Name) unfortunately tripped on a rock, and hit her head hard on the cold cement road.

Her mother saw this, and rushed (Name) right to the hospital. Her head was bleeding, her mum couldn't look at her daughter's face, not even one bit, for every time she does, it feels like a sharp dagger was being lunged on her heart. So instead, her mum cried softly beside her daughter's unmoving body, until she fell asleep. A few hours later, (Name) wakes up, looking around the bare white room, "Mum..." She called while shaking her mother's arm. "H-huh..? What? Oh! Dear, you're awake!" She exclaimed, hugging her daughter tightly. (Name) smiles weakly, hugging her caring mother back.

"What is this?" The (h/c) girl asked her mum, holding out a guitar pick- shaped necklace with an emerald stone. "Oh! I believe one of your friends gave it to you?" Her mother responded, a little bit unsure. "Oh, okay." (Name) answered, falling back into deep slumber. She had amnesia, yet her mother didn't know. Selective amnesia, of the past 3 months. She couldn't remember her best friend, Arthur.

8 years later….

That little girl 8 years ago was now a sweet kind young lady. Thirteen years of age and is at the first year of her high school years. A bit popular for drawing anime but not much.

Arthur on the other hand, was at the same school as (Name) was. But he was at his third year of his high school years. He was called to be the punk of the academy.

_Will (Name) ever remember Arthur?_

Will they still be friends?

How will they react to each other?


End file.
